villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Revy
Revy, sometimes referred by her full name Rebecca, is the main female protagonist of the manga/anime series Black Lagoon. She does most of the fighting for The Lagoon Company. She is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi in the Japanese version of the anime and Maryke Hendriske in the English version. __TOC__ Background Very little is revealed about her past, although portions can be pieced together through the series. Revy is a Chinese-American born and raised in Chinatown, Manhattan, near Mott Street, spending most of her youth as a thief and murderer. Flashbacks throughout the series reveal that Revy may have honed her skills with firearms by shooting at cans, and that her first murder may have involved shooting a corrupt police officer who beat and raped her. Prior to shooting the officer at point-blank range, Revy placed a pillow over his head to suppress the noise, or to perhaps avoid looking at her first victim. Revy is very competitive, easily bored, and extremely ill-tempered. Unlike Rock, she is undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way. In contrast to this, she's revealed to be highly ticklish. Revy is a merciless killer who shows no mercy to her enemies. Dutch once made reference to University of Texas shooter Charles Whitman in describing Revy after she slaughtered the crew of the Neo-Nazis' boat. This slaughter was brought about by a previous conversation with Rock which brought up unpleasant memories, resulting in an internal fit of rage - she even threatened to kill Rock if he ever questions or tampers with her way of life. (In the anime, she was stopped by Dutch when she began her killing spree, after she shot one of ship crew members in the leg.) She is also a heavy smoker and drinker. Revy also seems to be a grave robber on episode 5 when she starts to loot the dead Nazi crew members valuables for a profit. Personality Of all the characters in the series, Revy uses the most foul language. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone. She has a changing but volatile attitude towards Rock, the newest and most humble crew member of the Black Lagoon; though she respects him later in the series, she is mostly hostile towards him. She shot Rock at point blank range, but he moved her gun at the last second, during a confrontation in episode 7, and in episode 1 emptied most of a magazine in his direction while arguing with Dutch about their hostage. However, she does have a tendency to save Rock from critical situations, and later on she admits to considering Rock as family to Balalaika. It is possible that she has an attraction to Rock, based on her reactions to Eda''s teasing, which appear to be jealousy. There's many other indications as well (such as when she tries to protect his innocence in Japan, and her fierce reaction to Janes interest in involving Rock in an orgy in a later chapter), which other characters have noticed and even touched upon, with one person noting it was unusual to see Revy not by Rock's side now. Constantly living on the edge of life, Revy has developed a rather bleak, almost nihilistic outlook on life, relying only on her own prowess, skills, and money. She doesn't believe in god or emotions; once telling Rock that God and Love always seemed lacking when she needed them. However, she seems to respect and trust her companions. One of her funnier aspects being quite forgetful, implying that her brash attitude caters to her stupidity; one moment unable to recall remembering Lotton the Wizard, let alone shooting him, during the Greenback Jane incident, much to Shenhua and Frederica Sawyer'''s amusement. In Vol. 10 (chapter 81) Revy instigates possible bisexuality, by telling Jane that: 'I've won over some sex-starved dykes by playing the man's role.' 'And after that their fingers just weren't enough for them ever again.' This is somewhat ironic in Omake 4, as she is actually changed into her opposite gender, as it was for the other characters. Combat Revy is one of the deadliest fighters in the series, whose skill with firearms and ability to dodge bullets is almost superhuman and unparalleled—there are only a few other characters, such as Roberta and Ginji, that can hold their ground against her in combat. Her weapons of choice are a pair of modified Beretta 92F's; which are made out of stainless steel and had their barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" each (the 5.9" is the combat MOD barrel) and also adapted for silencers. They are engraved with "9mm Sword Cutlass" on both sides, as well as the Jolly Roger of the infamous pirate Calico Jack (which is also inlaid into the ivory grips), and a manufacture inscription in Thai. Due to her ambidextrous marksmanship skills, she is nicknamed "Two Hand" by the denizens of Roanapur. However, Revy has been seen using a variety of other firearms. She is also quite skilled in hand to hand combat as seen when fighting Roberta and multiple other enemies through the series and manga. Trivia *According to CIA agents on Basilan Island, towards the end of episode 12, Revy is still notorious in the NYPD, particularly at the 27th Precinct. Since the 27th Precinct does not exist in real-life New York City, this throwaway reference may - or may not - indicate an odd connection to Dick Wolf's ''Law and Order franchise. This is further suggested in a later episode, when Revy specifically mentions the series. *In a flashback a young Revy is seen using a Smith & Wesson Model 439 to shoot cans. *In "Greenback Jane", it is stated that Revy watches Oprah, but this could be just sarcasm. External links * Revy- Heroes Wiki Gallery Revy_and_Dutch.jpg|Revy and Dutch Sword_Cutlass.jpg|The Cutlass 78872.jpg 456958-revyshamelessposing.png|Shameless Posing 148045-f3b5317383bd469f7c9b0a7e2d7cc178.jpg|Revy being Revy 455063-revywinter.png|Revy's winter outfit in Japan Revy.jpg Category:Mature Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Femme Fatale Category:Honorable Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Villainesses Category:Tragic Villain Category:Nihilists Category:Opportunists Category:Pirates Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mongers Category:Gangsters Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Addicts Category:Athletic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Graverobbers Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:In love villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Greedy Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Barbarian Category:Kidnapper Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Rivals Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Partners in Crime Category:One-Man Army Category:Comedic Villains Category:Black Lagoon Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Cheater Category:Protective Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Insecure Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-Villain